


Training { WIP }

by mamralade (ii_liike_bee2)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, accidental time traveller peggy, but she's coping a lot better because she's peggy carter, i'm imagining what the new avengers building looks like so u gotta bear with me here folks, in this fic peggy has gone and adopted all of the avengers + peter, it's in a modern day setting but peggy's kinda in the same boat as cap, peggy also founded s.h.i.e.l.d. in this little au of mine so keep that in mind, they are her children and she loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/mamralade
Summary: Peggy Carter makes sure her reckless team of heroes stays safe while training.





	Training { WIP }

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished, but you can still read it I suppose.

Standing on the roof above the new Avengers building, Peggy overlooked the scene below her. The Avengers were training, sparring against each other. It was common practise, and Peggy enjoyed watching with a glass of champagne to go along with it. Down on the grass below were the heroes she loved oh so dearly. They were all like children to her, really. They acted like it most of the time, anyway.

Thor had Peter slung over his shoulders, parading around like the boy was a sack of potatoes. Peter was a bit old to be treated in such a way, in Peggy's opinion, but the two of them were having fun, so she didn't see why not. Natasha and Clint were having a serious sparring match against each other. Natasha was winning.


End file.
